Scarecrows In Fields II
by Ruth Lechner
Summary: Sequel to 'Scarecrows In Fields'. MUST READ FIRST STORY TO UNDERSTAND. Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow/OC When Jonathan was imprisoned, Isabelle moved on with her life. She's healed, rekindled her relationship with her mother, and even got a new haircut (lol just kidding). But now that he's broken out, and coming back for her, what will she do? Slight AU-ish Batman Begins/Dark Knight
1. Chapter 1

"Breaking news, the criminal known as 'The Scarecrow', has escaped from Arkham Asylum,"

"News of the breakout only reached us this morning, uh,"

"Officials are on the case, but nothing promising yet,"

"Uh, no, ma'am, we have not found any leads-" said a police officer.

"How did he break out?" asked the Asian female reporter, putting her microphone in his face on camera. He put up his hands, spoke, and turned away.

"The investigation is ongoing."

The female turned back to the camera.

"No word yet on possible accomplices, and what he plans to do next,"

* * *

Isabelle looked out at the yellow cornfields that swayed in the breeze of the Georgian sun, a small smile on her face. It was nice to be back home. After living under the cloud above Gotham for so long, just seeing the sun and smelling the scents of the country energized her. She was vacationing to see her mother, and her stepfather. They were married last year. When she arrived on their doorstep, and welcomed Steve with warmth, he showed surprised but then delighted happiness that she'd accepted him into her life, and to be with her mother. It'd been plaguing him for years.

Isabelle was staying as a guest in their very nice house. It was big, and they had their own ranch and farm hands, which made Isabelle laugh. She remembered when she had to do their work because they didn't have the money for help. They had an acreage that was much smaller than this one too. Her mother's business was really treating her well.

She'd been out in Georgia for a week, and was beginning to wonder why she'd ever left. Then she remembered - it was to get away from her trauma. Seeing the fields that would remind her of how she had been stuck in an underground bunker, how it was Jonathan but she wouldn't tell the police. How she'd lost her father here, the father she'd never had in the first place, and her dreams crashing and falling.

She'd missed Georgia. Her mother now had a fantastic life. She lived in comfort and wealth, and she offered that same life to Isabelle. All resentment of her step father melted away, she rekindled her relationship with her mother, she really had no reason to say no. Certainly, her job was in Gotham, but they would appreciate a graphic designer in their smaller posts in smaller towns, like hers.

Isabelle's eyes found the scarecrow standing crucified in the field. Indeed, why hadn't she come back in all this time?

She turned from the scenery and walked back inside, the bug net door banging shut behind her as it did.

She missed Jonathan, of course she did. But she tried not to think about him too often.

It was decided. She'd have a better life here, in Georgia, where her mother was. Once she got back to Gotham she'd put in a request for a transfer.

* * *

It was all over the news as she walked through the airplane terminal. Every TV, flatscreen and mobile phone was playing it. She saw the same footage being played out on all the screens as she dragged her luggage across the shiny floor behind her. She came to a TV that was playing above a Starbucks where a crowd had formed. She listened quietly with a furrowed brow.

The Scarecrow had broken out of Arkham Asylum.


	2. Chapter 2

The much anticipated second chapter! Loved the reviews! I have much in store for this story, which is why it's a sequel and not added to the first one. Hope you enjoy :) It's short, but the next update's going to be much, much quicker, and it'll stay being updated quickly like Scarecrows In Field I. The reason it took so long to update was that I was getting other things out of the way so that I could focus on this one. Yup :) So updates will come quicker from now on. I'll be keeping with my style from the first story, so chapters will be short and almost abrupt. And quick updates. And don't worry - plenty of Jonathan and Jonathan/Isabelle! :) So it's short, but it's better that way in the long run, trust me :)

* * *

Isabelle was working on a iPad while waiting outside the conference room for the meeting. Her thumbs worked quickly on the tablet. Two women walked by in conversation with one another,

"Hey, did you hear? That Scarecrow guy's not caught yet!"

"I heard they haven't found them,"

Isabelle eyed the women just as it was time for her to go inside. She rotated around and pushed open the cool glass door, walking into the nicely air conditioned room. Her director opened up his arms and smiled in welcome for her arrival.

"Isabelle! Take a seat,"

"Oh no thank you, sir, this will only take a moment," She said with a smile.

"Really? A transfer, Isabelle?" He said. His tone wasn't patronizing, but more out of surprise. "I thought you liked it here,"

"I put it in earlier than I already was going to... I think it's rather urgent," She chuckled. "I want to be at home with my family before I lose them,"

The man nodded understandingly.

"Ah. Well, family's all we got these days."

"Mm." She smiled warmly.

* * *

It'd been a week after Scarecrow broke out of imprisonment. It took that long for her to get her affairs in order. She was ready to get the plane back to Georgia. Sweet, sweet Georgia. Where all her memories were, and her family.

For the second time in that week Isabelle wheeled her luggage through the airport, checking her watch. In her hand was her ticket and passport.

She had truly meant what she'd said to her boss - she wanted to get back to her family. Her job was in order, her relationship with her family was better than ever, she really wanted to move back to home and continue that. Out in Gotham, she had no one, no support. She felt quite lonely without Jonathan. And truth be told, she didn't know if he was going to come back for her or not. He was free now, free to do his own business, and they'd discussed before they'd parted that if they stayed together, she could be a weakness used against him, and she knew how Jonathan was about weaknesses. She decided she wasn't going to wait around - she was going back to her family and she was going to enjoy her life with people who loved her and whom she loved dearly.

Isabelle found the place to check in her bags and watched them roll behind the hanging flaps with their identification tickets strapped to the handles. The lady behind the counter smiled at her and handed her her ticket again and Isabelle was on her way.

With just her carry on luggage, Isabelle went to find her terminal, her heels clicking on polished white airport floor. She never liked airport floors - they were always so slippery.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay I don't know why but this didn't show up when I posted it and also whacked out when I tried to access the link via email. So I updated it again!

* * *

Isabelle's head lulled back onto the backseat headrest as the taxi drove her into the small Georgia town. Her head lulled with the movement of the taxi as she looked out the window, watching the signs of the stores light up now that it was dusk and stroll past her window, her dark hair falling onto her shoulder. All the way to her flight and during liftoff she half expected the plane to be hijacked by Jonathan and to be dragged off the plane and brought back to Gotham. Even during the flight when they were in the air, she'd been scanning the people around her, disappointed that none of them were Jonathan. One man she looked twice at, because of his similar hair he had to her Jonathan, but it hadn't been him. She didn't even know if he would find her again, and if he did, did he really want her to stay in Gotham?

The taxi hit the dirt road and the once smooth road turned gravelly, and Isabelle sat up in her seat to adjust. The taxi driver looked at her in worry in the rear view mirror, and she chuckled,

"Yeah, it gets gravelly in this bit. They haven't fixed it yet," She laughed. The man looked reassured and he continued driving. As they drove, they saw a few pedestrians, who watched the taxi approach and pass by.

"Don't get many visitors," She said to the driver.

* * *

She slammed the bumblebee yellow door shut after she got out. She leaned on the driver's window as she paid the hefty fare - but it was a once in a lifetime fare. It wouldn't be often where she'd make trips from the airport to home from now on, not if her short-termed, temporary plan went, well, to plan.

She took out her luggage from the back, the man kindly helping her with it. She smiled and thanked him and he thanked her and drove off with a whirl of dust coming from the back of his dust caked tires.

Isabelle ascended the steps to her mother's home, dragging her classic black luggage - not yet stained with dirt, it was one color - up the steps with both hands. The wheels were the only thing that had dirt on them. She rang the doorbell, and stood outside while the sky turned dark. A few minutes later, her mother answered the door. When she saw her only daughter, her face lit up.

"Isabelle? I thought you were going to arrive yesterday!" She quickly enveloped her adult daughter in a big embrace, the sleeves of her baggy white hand-knitted sweater surrounding Isabelle in warmth from the night air that was cool but not chilled, only noticeable when surrounded by her mother's warmth.

"I know," Isabelle said in the hug. "There was a flight delay, and then at the flight change they had a late flight coming in because of some hazardous weather,"

"Oh, honey." She ushered Isabelle in. "I'm glad you told me about those nasty storms up East, or I would still be there waiting for you!"

"Huddled, in the corner,"

"With Steve, ringing," Sally made a hand motion to resemble a phone and urgency like the man in question trying to call her to come home. Mother and daughter laughed a little until Sally reached for Isabelle's things.

"No, mom, I've got this,"

"Oh, honey, I know I'm not gettin' any younger, but let me be hostess," Finally Isabelle obliged and Sally wheeled the luggage through the house, Isabelle following behind her, admiring the place.

"Wow, this is a nice house."

Sally grinned.

"Ya say that like you've never been 'ere before!"

"I haven't."

Sally blinked, and her brow frowned. She placed the luggage at the bottom of the stairs.

"Oh yes, that's right."

Isabelle grinned.

"This is the house you just bought."

"Oh," Sally waved her hand in dismissal. "I took many things from the old house, sometimes I just don't remember that we've moved," She went from the hallway to the kitchen, Isabelle following. "Sit down! Have some tea!"

"Mom..."

Sally turned around with an innocent expression on her face.

"Yes, honey?"

"You know I don't like tea. Well, I do. But I'm tired, long flight, I just don't feel like any right now."

"Oh come on honey, indulge me." She grinned a white smile at her daughter, before turning around to make it. Isabelle sighed slightly and sat at the dinner table. She was just about to ask where Steve was, when her mother beat her to it. "Steve's just run down to get some more coffee, he'll be back in a minute. I would have told him to wait if I knew you'd be arriving. You just missed him. Did you see him?" Sally asked as she turned around to put a spoon in the dishwasher then turned back around to continue with the tea preparation process.

"No, I must have missed him."

Her mother hummed, then dropped it. She rotated around with two mugs of tea.

"Here we go," She said excitedly, with the same face that Isabelle remembered her having on her tenth birthday when she was bringing out her birthday cake. Isabelle smiled reminiscently. Her mother set down the mugs in front of her, then sat down with a heavy sigh like she'd been on her feet all day. As Isabelle took her first sip, she took in her mother. Her mother still looked very young. She knew her mother thought of herself as old, but she wasn't. She looked much younger for her age, even with the amount of years she spent in the sun on the farm. The wrinkles had begun but she aged well. Her face, the same but older, reminded Isabelle of her mortality.

"Long day at work?" Isabelle asked, as if she lived there and was part of the family's daily routine.

"Yeah, lots of paperwork, as usual." She took a sip of her own drink finally. "Don't get into management, kid, there's more paperwork than what's righteous." Her voice came out strong with that sentence, unlike the motherly coo her voice had been until then. It settled back into that after she voiced her opinion, though. Isabelle smiled into her tea.

"And Steve? How's his carpentering going for him?"

"Oh er - he gave it up some months back. He stays a' home now."

"Oh - he must like it then."

"He's a real homebody. Never thought I'd marry this way - I'm a real ol' fashioned gal. Your father was always the breadwinner, and me alongside him. But with Steve," She shrugged. "We jus' settled inta things. I work on ma ... flourishin' business and he quit his job to help ou' around the house."

"You never did like cleaning."

"Tha's what started the business in the first place! But gardens, not kitchens," She said into her cup. It made them happy. They didn't plan for Steve to be the homebody when they married, it just worked out that way for the both of them. She set her cup down decidedly.

"Now,"

"I'm happy for you and Steve. I'm sorry I missed the wedding."

Sally 'psh'ed and waved her arm.

"Now, you, young lady," She settled her daughter with a direct stare. "You've come home. Is there some trouble I need be worryin' abou'?"

"No, mom."

"No boy in yer life?"

"No."

"Good. Don't need no one knockin' on the door demandin' to see my lil girl,"

Just then a car pulled into the driveway. Three steps and the bug net door swung open with a tell tale screech and banged shut gently.

"Sally, I'm home." Steve's voice, gentle, forgiving and compassionate rang out. "They had the brand you like, remember last time they were out - " He walked into the kitchen and saw her there. His face broke into a smile. "Isabelle!" The youngest adult in the room smiled up at him and stood from her seat. She gave him a shy 'Dad' and went to hug him.

* * *

**Thank you for the wonderful reviews! Jonathan POV next chapter :) I had an unexpected dip in everyday life which explains my delayed update but I've got plenty of chapters lined up now for updating so no worries now about update frequency! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

He sat outside in a parked, unmarked van. His hands were tight on the steering wheel. The interior smelt nondescript other than the smell of a van. His ice blue eyes were trained in front of him. As somebody exited a building and crossed the street, his hand inched for his mask.

_No_

It was not the time. Sighing through his nose, Jonathan adjusted his rear view mirror instead with a steady pale hand. Behind the rear view mirror out into the world was Gotham's overcast sky that he had to squint against.

Jonathan slumped against the driver's seat despite the adrenaline pumping through him. His eyes impassively watched the man in question cross the street and make his way down the busy sidewalk in the opposite direction. He took a deep breath and sighed, his hand instinctively feeling his pocket for a picture. He looked at her face. Her beautiful face. It hadn't been long but it felt like eternity already. He wanted to get back to her, but things had to be done here. Things that had to be taken care of before he could successfully go to her when it was safe. Regrettable, but necessary. Oh how he missed her. He wanted to hold her, kiss her, feel her near him... Priorities, priorities.

* * *

The glasses clinked as the three at the small dinner table laughed together.

"Oh, Isabelle, I'm so glad you're home," Her mother said reminiscently, a warm smile on her face. "How I've missed you..."

Isabelle felt a small pang as she remembered Jonathan. How she wanted to be with him again, how she wanted it to go back to the way it was. What if she and Jonathan had had a do-over? And they grew up happy together? Would they be happily married somewhere now with their own house? Pushing those thoughts aside, Isabelle tried to focus on the conversation at hand, at rekindling the relationship she had with her mother and step father. But her thoughts kept going back to Jonathan and how she missed him, and how she wanted to see him again, touch him again, talk with him again, kiss him, and more.


	5. Chapter 5

With their target in sight, Jonathan got his head back in the game and refocused. For now, he had to do jobs to get him back in the swing of things. Since he'd been imprisoned (which wasn't long, but was definitely long for the streets) the balance of power had shifted. The change was drastic but Jonathan knew it was only in the beginning stages. He had to work to get the previous position of power he used to have in the town, to get the rings of thugs under his command, the right people, the locations, the information, it all had to be re-worked. Everyone had been given a do-over - been dealt a new hand, more like. Everyone was shuffling their cards around the table trying to get their old positions back. And Jonathan and Scarecrow had to get their old influence back, at the very least. His name carried weight, but if he were to get anywhere he needed the blow to follow through what his name carried. He wasn't looking to gas the entire city again - but he needed to seed himself back into Gotham's bloodwork - so he had a stake in things, but not enough to be conspicuous.

Don't get him wrong - Jonathan felt anything but in control. His plan made out to be sophisticated but really, inside, Jonathan felt out of control. (Not that he would admit it). He did not have the power or control in Gotham that he used to, that was worrying. He had only been gone a short while, and already this new Joker guy was buying up the town. Jonathan just needed to get himself started up again - and then he'd be gone, to Isabelle.

* * *

Isabelle lay back on her bed in the evening, sighing to herself, tired from her day. She'd taken some vacation time to set things up in Georgia before she got back to work. For now, she was staying with her parents again, just until she got her own place. They wouldn't let her stay in a hotel, and it felt good to be home.

Her mind went back to Jonathan. It seemed to be all she thought about these days. She constantly wondered where he was, if he was alright, what he was doing. If he'd come for her. It was all unknowable at this point - if no one knew then she wouldn't. And she was in the last place in the world for him right now - he certainly wouldn't be able to check up on her if she was here. She wondered if moving back to Georgia was the right choice - but she corrected herself then firmly that it was. She was in her home town, with her family, and her job too. To be honest, being back in Georgia brought mixed feelings. It was where she grew up, where she felt safe and secure, and yet there was also the horrifying memories of when Jonathan had kidnapped her, and she and her mother had had to flee their home for witness protection. Isabelle tried firmly to push those thoughts, memories, fears, and the voices of doubt away - but they lingered at the back of her mind. Those things weren't going to happen again. She questioned herself why over and over and over, but she could not come up with a good enough reason of why they had happened in the first place. She still questioned herself and her sanity about her decision to remain with Jonathan the second time he kidnapped her, when she made her live with him in his house in Gotham.

For the most part, however, Isabelle's confidence had returned just by rekindling her relationship with her mother. She felt more powerful in herself, more competent. Somehow, seeing her mother with a man that she was happy with, also boosted Isabelle's belief in herself, and faith that she would turn out alright. She just needed to forgive herself.

It was no question - she loved Jonathan. She loved Jonathan like a friend, a sister, and a woman. She wanted him and needed him and loved him. But if she didn't feel safe, or trust him, then what was the point?

There wasn't even a point to worry about all of this! It was not certain that he would come back for her. So she needed to focus on herself and her happiness. It was for the greater good.


	6. Chapter 6

Isabelle woke up and plodded down the stairs for breakfast, tugging on the hem of her sweater. Her mind hadn't fully woken up yet. By the time she got to the breakfast table her mother called from the door,

"Honey! This just arrived for ya!"

Steve drank his morning coffee, eyeing the package his wife placed on the table before his step-daughter.

"Mm, what is it?" He asked her.

Isabelle looked at the address and did a double take. Her name and address were written in Jonathan's hand writing.

"Oh, I don't know," Isabelle said finally. "I don't think I ordered anything... I'll take it up to my room, just in case."

"Oh honey, you don't need to keep secrets from us! But sure, you do that," Her mother leaned down and kissed her daughter's cheek. "You look good today hun!"

Isabelle smiled softly at her mother then excused herself with the package and returned upstairs. The morning was so normal, as were her parent's behavior. She almost didn't think that Jonathan could have been sending her something. She sat down on her bed numbly. But the fact was, he had. He hadn't forgotten about her. He was sending her something, so he must have somehow found out that she'd moved back to Georgia.

Burning with curiosity, Isabelle moved a hand to open the package. But she almost didn't want to, for fear of what it might say. But she ripped it open and found inside a letter sitting ontop of a box. She opened the letter first and pulled out the folded sheet of paper inside, to reveal his cursive handwriting. She didn't think Jonathan was the verbal or written type. And she was right - there was nothing on the paper, it was completely white, except for a verse in the middle which had an address on it, and that was it. Isabelle's head snapped up to her mother's voice on the stairs, which sounded too close for her comfort,

"Honey! Breakfast is getting cold!"

"...Thanks, mom! I'll be right there!"

* * *

When Isabelle trudged down the stairs, she sat at the table casually.

"I think I'm going in to work early." She said, filling her plate. "Meet my boss early, get on good terms."

Steve raised his brows.

"That's a good idea - never too early to make a good impression!"

She smiled at him. Sally smiled at the two of them and joined them to eat.

* * *

Isabelle drove her mother's red pick up truck down the road, one hand on the steering wheel, the other hand on the paper with the address, which she checked as she passed several establishments. The wind flowed through her driver's window and the sun was warm.

For a few miles on the right there were stores, buildings, a school, a hospital, while on the left were only cornfields with Scarecrows standing in the center. Finally on the left she reached a plot of land with a house on it, and saw on the approaching mailbox that it was the right place, and turned into the dirt front yard. Isabelle looked over the place with her eyes, and sat back. No wonder the address was familiar - it was Jonathan's old home. Isabelle turned her head to look at the package sitting on the passenger seat, and picked it up, ripping it open.

Inside it, was a phone. It looked like a burner phone, and it was an old model, as well. Her lips slowly parted as she looked at it. She turned it on, and waited for the screen to load up, her eyes eyeing the scenery she was in. Finally, the main screen appeared, and she scrolled through the contacts, feeling disappointed when there were none. She thought for a moment that she would have the opportunity to call him -

Suddenly, the phone started ringing.

It rang, and it rang.

The phone stopped.

It started ringing again, the screen lighting up.

Isabelle stared down nimbly at it, too shocked to move.

On the third round of ringing, she lifted it and opened the lid, bringing the phone to her ear, her voice coming out soft in her hidden tentativeness.

"Hello?"


	7. Chapter 7

Yaayz for next chapter! Thank you for your guys' support, I couldn't have done it without you! I'm so glad to hear y'all support and love of this story and the one previous! Yipee doo-dah! So, enjoy :)

Thank you for the praise in your reviews! :)

* * *

Jonathan waited impatiently with the phone to his ear.

"Isabelle…" He sighed to himself, wishing her to pick up the phone.

He brought the phone in front of him and tried one more time – the third time. This would be the last time he tried. Of course he'd try again, but he willed her to pick up today. He could imagine her sitting with the ringing phone in her hands, unsure to pick up. Good girl. Cautious, slightly paranoid. But today, she had to trust enough to pick it up so she could know it was him.

In mid-ring the ring cut off, and he heard silence. Quickly he brought the ear to his phone, his hand more hastily pushing it against the side of his face, and more clumsily, than the perfectionist would ever care to repeat. Thank goodness no one saw him.

"Isabelle?" He repeated, breathless. "Isabelle?!"

"…Jon?"

His breath flew out of him.

"Isabelle! … Isabelle."

A small, quiet sound. Probably her breathing. His eyes made quick darts as if he were trying to think of what she was thinking of. Finally, a quiet from her end,

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, yes, I'm fine," He said, relieved. "Of course I'm okay. What about you, Isabelle, are you – are you – safe?"

"I am, yes." She responded, quiet, logical, calm. Good girl. She was everything he thought she'd be – but better. So far this conversation wasn't going where he wanted nor how he imagined, but it was good nonetheless. The first contact they'd had since he'd left for both their safety and now he had to know if she was alright, and if he could see her soon. Of course.

"Where are you? I'm coming to see you."

"…What do you mean where am I? You sent this phone didn't you?"

Giddy, gleeful, he giggled into the phone and he could tell by her silence that that probably was not how he should have acted.

"Oh, of course, my love, darling, of course. I was just excited."

"I can imagine."

"Are you not excited to hear from me?"

A small breath of surprise.

"No, that's not what I meant." Her voice sounded so different on the phone, but mechanical or not it was her voice and he loved to hear it. "I just… I don't know."

"Love, I've been gone a while. Months. And you have not heard from me until now. Given your situation with your father," He said, looking around where he was. "I can understand that you're cautious of me. I abandoned you."

"…My mother's married now."

"Really? That's good news."

"It's excellent, isn't it? I rather like him."

"Fabulous."

"Yes…"

A small, quiet moment on the phone.

"Well," He said chirpily. "I'm coming to pick you up. As soon as it's safe, darling, okay? Oh, and Scarecrow misses you." He chuckled. "I know you're in Georgia, darling, and I'm happy you've reconnected with your family. Sounds like you and your mother are getting along well, yes?"

"Yes."

"Well, don't get too comfortable. As soon as it's safe, I'm coming to take us away."

* * *

Dun dun DUN, what's up with that? Anyway, enjoy your day, hope you enjoyed this chapter! :D


	8. Chapter 8

"Jonathan, it doesn't work like that."

"Sorry?"

Isabelle sighed, and put a hand to cover her forehead, leaning back in the seat of her car.

"It doesn't work like that. You don't just announce out of the blue that you're coming to pick me up, pack my bags I'm going with you whether I like it or not."

"Well Isabelle… I – of course it's a choice, I just… never expected you to say no,"

"Well a lot of things have changed since you've been gone, Jonathan,"

"Yes, about that, same on my end, by the way," But before he could continue she continued,

"And I'm not some pet, or plaything, or some companion that you can just pick up and have tag along with you anyhow which way you like. I'm my own person, I have my own life. I have a job, I have a family, and I know you've done it twice but you can't take me away from all that!" Silence. "I love my life! I love my family! I love my job! I'm making a career for myself! Cliché, or not, I don't want you coming back into my life if you're going to take it away from me!"

"I see."

"Yeah." Then her speech voice continued, "And I let you do it before because I thought I had no choice, I thought of no better way, and I didn't think I deserved more. But I did, and I do. And Jonathan, you're not taking me away again." The power in her voice seemed to sway him.

"My, I can see things have changed." She knew Jonathan well enough to know that he meant it, his statement was not condescending or intended to be patronizing. It was subtle but his sharp wit was different to when he actually meant things.

Isabelle was caught between slamming her thumb down on the button to hang up and just sitting and resolving to wait for the conversation to end peacefully. She pulled the speaker part of the phone away from her mouth as she sighed and brought it back to her lips. She was just asserting her boundaries, she wasn't trying to crucify him - or herself. She loved him regardless, as well.

"I don't want to be kept," She said, speaking to herself, but it was also into the phone like she was talking to him. "I don't want to be kept,"

"But you want to be ours?" There was something guarded in that tone, something guarding something that was hopeful. Guarding meant he was trying to prevent himself from being hurt.

"Jonathan, I love you. I love both of you. I always have. I'm just saying, you're going to have to treat me different from now on, that's it. Either that, or don't treat me anywhich way at all because you're not with me."

She could practically tell his anger across the phone. And in a split second, a big beep was in her ear and she looked at the screen and she calmly read it, 'Call Ended'.


End file.
